


could you bring down my level of concern?

by cripplingdepresso



Series: we should just kiss like real people do || falsettos one shots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, a lil bit of angst, au where marvin used to be a competitive skater in his childhood, but not too much, but whizzer doesnt die, i had to search ice skating moves for this dlkfjsdjfls, jason is just vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingdepresso/pseuds/cripplingdepresso
Summary: And you could bring down my level of concernJust need you to tell me we're alrightTell me we're okayMarvin and Whizzer go ice skating with the tight-knit family after Marvin tells his lover about his former passion.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: we should just kiss like real people do || falsettos one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720777
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	could you bring down my level of concern?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the fandom, hell yeah!! thanks to the rorle cult discord for the idea sldjflsdkfsdf

“Marvin, it isn’t _that_ scary.”

Marvin looked down towards where his shoes should be, but now they were ice skates. “I just - haven’t done this for a long time, okay? What if I fall on my face?”

Whizzer let out a short sigh and sat down beside Marvin. “Don’t worry about it, it’s normal to fall. Plus, we’re pretty much alone here so no one’s gonna judge.” He scooted closer to Marvin and placed his hand over his lover’s.

“Trina! Trina! Oh my God!” Mendel was practically screaming as he tightly held onto his wife’s arm, his skates sliding all over the place. Charlotte and Cordelia were skating beside each other, watching Mendel and laughing at his _tragic_ situation. Especially Cordelia, who was loudly cackling at this point.

“And by alone, I mean alone with our friends.” Whizzer corrected with a shrug.

Marvin looked up then spotted his son dancing in the middle of the rink, dancing to a song that was playing in his Walkman. Completely not giving a shit about what was happening around him. This gave Marvin a small boost of confidence. Combined with Whizzer’s words, it was enough to finally get him to budge. Hey, if his son could do it, why couldn’t he?

Marvin let out a sigh, “Okay, I’ll try.”

Whizzer smiled, “Thank you,” then he slowly turned Marvin’s head towards him by his index finger and gave him a little peck on the lips. There were a couple seconds of silence before Whizzer stood up and grabbed Marvin’s arm, trying to pull him up.

“Let’s go!”

Marvin laughed then let himself be pulled to his feet. Whizzer was now holding both of his hands, slowly leading the two of them towards the skating rink. Marvin tried to fight the giddy smile that was about to form on his face but failed terribly. Both of them had loving smiles towards each other, and if magic were real there would be hearts floating all around them. 

They eventually reached the ice, and Marvin could feel his legs being lighter. Whizzer felt Marvin’s grip around his hands tighten. But neither of them let go.

Marvin laughed uneasily, “I think I’ve gotten rusty.”

Whizzer chuckled. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Now he was blushing. Great.

He could hear the lesbians cheering for them from the distance, making Marvin even redder and making Whizzer blush as well.

As they continued to skate, Marvin slowly but surely started to loosen up. His legs and feet moving like they were in autopilot. Muscle memory starting to remember how he did it back then. Whizzer seemed to notice, and he eventually let go of Marvin’s hands. He skated backward, giving his love some distance to do whatever he wanted.

Marvin realized that Whizzer wasn’t holding his hands anymore, and for a moment he almost lost his balance. But soon enough he regained it, and just as quickly all his anxieties washed away.

Everything will be alright.

He started skating in simple lines just to get the hang of it, with Whizzer following not so far behind.

* * *

“If you don’t like baseball, basketball, nor football… Do you even like sports?”

Marvin’s shoulders tensed up at the question. “Well, I _do_ like sports.” He hesitated to speak. “Just not… _those_ sports.” 

Whizzer furrowed his brows in confusion as he sat on the chair on the other side of the table, holding a cup of newly brewed coffee. “So what sports do _you_ like?”

Marvin looked onto his own cup of coffee, trying to avoid Whizzer’s gaze. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked like a goldfish as he continued to hesitate and hold his words back.

His ex ex-lover noticed Marvin struggling to answer, and so he decided to drop the subject. If it was making Marvin uncomfortable, why should he press on? Fuck, now he felt like an asshole. He awkwardly laughed, “You know what? Don’t worry about it.” Although Whizzer didn’t get Marvin’s apprehension about the subject, he also didn’t want to see Marvin like this.

If this conversation happened two years ago, it would’ve gone in a different direction. Whizzer smiled a bit, proud of how far they’ve come since then.

The rest of the morning went on in silence. It wasn’t the deafening kind of silence though, but the welcoming, comfortable type. The type that assured both of them that they were not leaving anytime soon.

Whizzer was the first to finish his coffee. As he stood up to put the mug in the dishwasher, he heard Marvin finally speak up.

“I was into ice skating. Really into it.”

Whizzer was pleasantly surprised. “Oh.” He turned around and leaned against the counter, watching Marvin continue to explain.

“My parents found out about it then decided to put me in skating classes. Soon enough, I was doing it competitively. Got a lot of awards for it, too.” After Marvin finished explaining that part, his tone became noticeably somber.

Whizzer’s face softened. “What happened?”

Marvin let out a chuckle, “The pressure eventually got to me.” He laid his chin onto his hand. “One day I broke down during practice and refused to skate ever since.” With a sigh, he continued, “They were furious. They were mad that they wasted all this money just to see it go to waste. One time my dad gave me a receipt showing all the expenses from skating and demanded I pay for it when I get work.”

“That’s so fucked up!” 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t pay them one bit.” Marvin bitterly smiled.

Whizzer didn’t realize it, suddenly finding himself putting down the empty mug and going over to Marvin to hug him tightly. “Thank you so much for telling me. I’m sorry for forcing you to answer this stupid question.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know.” Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer and returned the hug. “I’m also sorry for not telling you this sooner. It’s just that I’m - “

“No, no. It’s fine. I get it.”

Whizzer pulled away a bit, looking Marvin in the eye.

“I get scared too.”

He returned to the hug.

“But you don’t have to be afraid anymore. I’m here.”

Marvin snuggled closer to Whizzer, and they stayed there for what felt like an hour.

“I miss it sometimes.”

“This Saturday?”

Marvin giggled, “Sure.”

* * *

Slowly, he went from lines and into drawing circles onto the ice. Feeling even more confident as the seconds passed, Marvin did the first move he has done after years of not skating: an upright spin. Everyone stopped on their tracks to watch Marvin, all in awe and except for Whizzer, shock. 

Trina looked at Whizzer with a face that said, “You knew about this?” Jason stopped his dancing and almost said “Holy shit” out loud before realizing that he was with adults. Mendel almost actually fell as he forgot to keep what little balance he had for a full second. Charlotte skated to Whizzer, still having Cordelia by her arm.

“Thanks for getting Marvin to skate again,” the doctor placed her hand onto Whizzer’s arm, with her other hand wiping a tear that was about to form. Cordelia was covering her mouth out of shock and happiness, before raising both of her arms and cheering. “This means a lot to him,” Charlotte added.

Marvin finished the spin, having no idea that he was now being watched by the rest of the tight-knit family. He turned around, then found everyone staring at him. He scratched the back of his head. 

“I- it’s not that special.”

There was a second of silence.

“What do you mean it wasn’t that special? We can’t do that shit even if we tried!” Cordelia answered a bit too loudly, before realizing that she just swore in front of Jason. Charlotte playfully punched her on the shoulder, with Marvin laughing a bit as he saw this.

Whizzer looked back at Cordelia and Charlotte before heading towards Marvin, holding both his hands once again. He pressed his forehead against his lover.

“That was great, Marv.”

Marvin smiled. They stayed still like this for a short while, before Marvin leaned in and gave Whizzer a kiss. Whizzer instantly returned the kiss, his hand on the back of Marvin’s head, softly holding the soft curls of brown hair.

They heard a faint “Gross” coming from Jason which they laughed at after their lips parted.

The two skated away from each other, with Whizzer giving him a nod. Marvin smiled, then continued to skate his heart out.

He tried out a couple more moves, while the others continued to skate but still watch him. A couple toe loops, a camel spin, then a flip jump. Of course, it was obvious that he hasn’t done these in a long while. But the fact that he could still do them was already impressive.

Marvin wondered if he could still do one particular move. With his skill, he probably wouldn’t be able to. But it didn’t hurt to try. Okay, maybe it will a bit. But it won’t stop him.

Not anymore.

Gathering up his courage, Marvin did one final move: A double axel. 

He did the jump then the spin decently. It was definitely a double axel. But he landed on the ice a bit off, leading him to lose his balance. Marvin ended up falling on his ass with an “oof”. Whizzer saw what happened and skated closer.

“You alright, Marv?”

As the realization hit that he had just fallen, Marvin started laughing. Whizzer was confused for a second before joining in with the laughter.

“At least you didn’t fall on your face.” Whizzer extended his arm for Marvin to grab, reminding him of that one time he stumbled during their racquetball game. 

“You’re right.” Marvin grabbed onto Whizzer’s arm and pulled himself up.

He took a short rest and then looked around his surroundings. Everyone was happy. Marvin was still trying to be as happy as them. But knowing that they were content, made him content too.

Marvin couldn’t believe that they survived everything they’ve been through.

Everything did turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> screech at me at [mewnyan](https://mewnyan.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
